


Pink

by Ilovedogzandpie



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Condoms, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedogzandpie/pseuds/Ilovedogzandpie
Summary: Neeku and Kazuda are alone and they use there time together wisely.
Relationships: Neeku Vozo/Kazuda Xiono
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an explicit sex seen. This takes place after Tam returns. And Neeku is a trans man so yes the tags are right.
> 
> Do not read this if your underage or a phobe.

They are alone, blissfully, almost Holy alone. If Kazuda was to believe in the force he would thank it for giving them there time together. Yeager was off at a meeting with Captain Doza and Comander Doza. Tam is with Synara, the two where working on there relationship. So it was just the two of them for a few hours. They never get so lucky.

Neeku was sitting on a crate, his jump suit and underclothing around his ankles. Kazuda was sitting in front of him on his knees before Neeku, the other man's legs over his shoulders, his tongue tracing lines and shapes in and over the man's clits and openings. Kazuda's hands were warped around Neeku thighs, keeping them open, mostly to keep the man from squeezing his head and to have his hands and arms busy. Neeku's hands and fingers were twisted in the other man's black hair pulling Kazuda mouth closer to his opening. Neeku was biting his lip to keep from moaning loudly, even though they were alone and Neeku could be as loud as he wanted to, Neeku didn't want to be. Kazuda for his part decided that he wanted Neeku to be loud. 

So he slowly traced his tongue over the opening, lulling his boyfriend into a false sense of security. Kissing the man's clits gently, before smiling smugly to himself, then he set out to work. When Kazuda was younger, he had to write out in hand the long dreary poem of seasons, one of Hosnian's greatest works. He had to do it in basic, new Hosnian, and old Hosnian. Old Hosnian was a flowly,messy writing system that was just barely kept alive for the art of it, it had 45 symbols 12 punctuation points and it's overly complicated structure made it hard to learn. So Kazuda was writing old Hosnian with his tongue inside Neeku. His tongue traced the letters quickly, up, down, side to side, around. Long and short swoffs. Neeku's opening was soft like suede and the it tasted like salt. And Kazuda could feel Neeku Trembling and his fingers pulling harder on his hair. Kazuda just smiled and began pressing harder.

Neeku for his part was trying his best to be quiet, he didn't want anyone to come in on them, but Kaz wasn't being nice. He was being gentle at first, soft and sweet, kisses and kit licks. Then he begin doing it harder and quicker, he bit his lip harder as Kazuda did it harder. Oh gods of the great one did it feel good. Neeku just couldn't help it, He let out a soft moan. He griped Kazuda's hair tighter. He felt Kazuda's smile on his lower lips and knew he was done for. He just stopped holding back, he moaned and praised Kazuda.

"Your...amzinggg.."Neeku gritted out as Kazuda used his fingers to open Neeku more, inserting his tongue deeper.

Kazuda enjoyed the praise, he didn't get it often and he enjoyed it when he did.

 _'Yeah I'm good, I'll make you fell better._ ' Kazuda thought.

Then Kazuda began targeting the places he knew Neeku loved. His tounge traced, poked, and his kissed the sweet spots. He felt Neeku's inside tighten and the man gasped and moaned his loudest moan yet. Neeku had an orgasm, he felt light flow through him, like a sweet warm river run over him, his hands went slack and let go of Kazuda's hair. Kazuda smiled and kissed Neeku's clits once more time Before looking up into Neeku's eyes. His boyfriend panting slightly, looking beautiful from his spot above him.

"Good?" Kazuda asked.

"Yes." Neeku said softly.

Kazuda took that as he chance to sit up and kiss Neeku, he just hoped Neeku didn't mind his own slick on him. And he didn't seem to, he kissing back and pulling Kazuda closer to him. They pulled away a little and Neeku looked down to Kazuda's front. The bulge was very visible thru his pants. Neeku ran his fingers over it a few times before unbelting and in-buttoning Kazuda's pants, freeing Kazuda from his pants.

Humans had such soft warm rods, Neeku liked the feeling of Kazuda's a lot, giving it a few rubs before Kazuda stopped him by placing his hand over his. Kazuda had shimmed his pants down further down. And picked up the condom that was sitting next to Neeku on the crate. He opened it, it was a preluded thing so it was oily, great for Neeku really. Kazuda placed it over his penis's head and rolled it down. The condom going down correctly and quickly without pain. Then Kazuda held his rod as Neeku laid back on his elbows, his legs wrapped around Kazuda's thin waist now. Kazuda lined up with Neeku's opening and slowly entered him. Kazuda stopped when he was fully in so the both of them could get used to it. Like Neeku said, human's had soft warm rods, and it felt good. After there moment, Kazuda set to work. He quickly set a pace they both liked, Neeku wasn't even trying to stay quiet, enjoying the feeling but wanting Kaz to aim better.

"Can you aim it a little more up?" Neeku asked feeling Kazuda hit that sweet spot inside.

"Alright." Kazuda said flushed.

Kazuda got lower so he was draped over Neeku and lifted the man's waist off the crate. Neeku in response wrapped his arms around Kazuda as his boyfriend basically laid on top of him, moaning as Kazuda hit that sweet spot. Kazuda's Pace quickened, enjoying making Neeku happy and blissful in his arms. But in turn he was starting to feel his own orgasm building. Neeku was tight around him and it felt good, and he liked making Neeku feel good, and making Neeku feel good made him feel good. So he just hoped he'll make Neeku finish before him. And Neeku was feeling another one build up inside him.

Kazuda was a much better aim in sex then in a fight, Neeku knew that for sure.

Kazuda hit Neeku's sweet spot over and over and over, and Neeku was melting in moans and his building orgasm. 

"Kaz!Kaz!Kaz!" Was all Neeku had to say before feeling the sweet rush of it fall of him again. Kazuda felt Neeku tighten around him, knowing he did that he thrusted a few more times before finishing off himself. 

The two of them took a moment to just enjoy the after effects of there lovemaking. The after glow of an orgasm. Kazuda and Neeku softly kissed again before Kazuda pulled out. He was soft now, the condom was full of his round. They both sat up, both trembling and tired from set. Kazuda pinched the nipple of it and it slipped off without pain. ( Kazuda had learned the hard way off not pinching and just pulling it off.) He tied the opening in a knot, keeping the spent inside. Neeku wiggled his leg free of his boot and legs holes and so kazuda was free of him.

"That was amazing Kazuda." Neeku said, watching Kazuda put his pants back on and covering himself, tucking himself away, but leaving them unbuttoned and open.

"Your amazing." Kazuda said walking over and kissing Neeku on the forehead. Neeku just smiled and looked up a kaz. The man was flushed and hair was messy and all over the place. Neeku liked that he did that to Kazuda. They kissed properly on the lips before parting to clean up there mess.

The two then slowly and lazily cleaned up, cleaning up there sex mess and themselves. Not wanting anyone to know what they did. When they finished cleaning up, the condom and wrapper was down the garbage shoot and crate wiped clean. Kazuda was brushing his teeth and Neeku was straightening some tools when Tam returned. She only had to look at Neeku to know that something happened.

"You two did something." Tam accused.

"How did you know we had sex?" Neeku asked.

"I didn't till you just told me." Tam said.

Neeku felt embarrassed, placing his fingers to his lips and looking away, he knew that most people knew that they where together. But sex was just one of those things that people don't talk about and he just talked about it. Tam felt bad herself, she knew if she asked something a certain way Neeku would just tell you. 

"Sorry Neeku," Tam said, Neeku just smiled and pulled her into a hug, she let him do what he wants to do first, hugs are one of them. And he forgives so easily. She doesn't want him to become heart broken over a stupid boy.

"If Kazuda hurts you, like hurts your feels or hits you, tell me and he'll be one his knees." Tam says into Neeku's ear.

"Don't worry, Kazuda likes being on his knees." Neeku said back.

That was something she didn't need to know, but hey she meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, it took me two hours to write this.


End file.
